


Dirty Crimes

by keyflight790



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Criminal!Draco, Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possible Coersion, That mouth can get him out of trouble, alleyways, auror!Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:33:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keyflight790/pseuds/keyflight790
Summary: Draco was caught, but it's his mouth and not his wand that gets him out of trouble





	Dirty Crimes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [digthewriter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/gifts).



> Written for @digthewriter and the Daily Deviant Kinky Kristmas Comment Kink Edition 2018. Dig, your prompt was too good to pass up, I'm so glad you like it!!!
> 
> Thank you slashfoxes and breathofmine and deadpanpool for your clean betaing!!!

  
_Shit._

He knew he was caught the second he felt someone traipse through his protective enchantments, the same ones that were currently halting him from escaping the darkened alley.

“Drop your wand, hands on your head.”

Draco rolled his eyes. Of course he’d be caught by Harry bloody Potter, Head Pain in the Arse in the Auror department. He was the only wizard strong enough to break through Draco’s wards. Why couldn’t it have been the Weasel? At least then he could have kept some pride while being handcuffed and toted to the ministry.  

He thought for a quick moment that he could transform the dark crystal in his pocket into something less sinister, but that would ruin the intricate spells that made the stone so valuable; he wasn’t about to pour six months of plotting down the drain because of Scarhead and his precious rules.

No. He was a Malfoy, a Slytherin through and through. He weighed the options in his head before dropping his wand and raising his hands.

“Want to cuff me, Potter?” he sneered, raising his eyebrows tauntingly.

“Malfoy?” Potter gasped, squinting into the dimness of the alley through his thick lenses. “Of course it’s you. You triggered _Repello Inimicum_ when you stole that rock. Figured you were smarter than that.”

 _Fuck_  . He _was_ smarter than that. He had checked the charms just last week during recon. How could he have missed something so simple as a _Repello?_

“ _Tenuistis!_ ” The spell was whispered, but the incantation held, pulling Draco’s wrists together, restraining them behind his back. He pulled uselessly against the binds, his wand falling out of his grip onto the pavement.

No matter. He didn’t need his wand for his plan. He pouted his lips and stared at his target.

“I’m all tied up and at your mercy, Potter.”

He made sure to pop the P, just like he had at school. His eyes adjusted to the darkness, seeking the hooded green glare he knew he’d find.  Draco smirked, knowing exactly how to play Potter like a fiddle.

“What do you want to do with me?” he asked slyly, biting down on his bottom lip and flicking it out, watching as Potter’s glare was drawn to his mouth.

“I’m - erm,”

“Want to throw me against the wall? Have me twist and struggle to get away from your _firm_ grasp?” Draco drew out the word firm, allowing his eyes to cascade over Potter’s form, muscled chest covered by fitted Auror robes. He bit his lip again, sucking on it, running his tongue over the indentions his teeth left behind.

Draco tilted his neck up, leaning his head against the brick wall. He knew the angle would accentuate his lithe frame, protruding hip bones visible beneath thin fabric. It would show off the larger-than-normal bulge in his trousers, the bulge that had been getting thicker since he heard his surname thrown from Potter’s mouth.

He knew it was working when he saw Potter hesitantly palm the front of his robes.

“Want to hold me still with your bare hands?”

Potter’s fingers twitched into a fist before flaring out again.

“Push my shoulders down until I’m kneeling in front of you?”

He watched the slight shudder course over Potter’s skin.

“Want me to open my mouth as I plead for leniency.” It wasn’t a question anymore, the words rolling off his tongue.

“Want me to beg, say I’ll do anything, _anything,_ if you just let me go.” He raised his eyebrows suggestively and watched as Potter drew in a sharp breath.

“And you would pull out that thick cock of yours,” Draco’s eyes dropped down again, admiring Potter’s knuckles as they ran along his hardness. “Shove it into my needy mouth, shut me up with it until all I can do is suck and pant.”

Potter was leaning towards him now, his entire body enraptured by Draco’s words. His hands kept flexing, and Draco wondered if he was trying to stop himself from grabbing his own cock or grabbing Draco’s hair and forcing him to the ground.

“You’d thrust it so hard down my willing mouth that I’d gag, but you wouldn’t care, would you, Potter? Watch me struggle to take you down, over and over again.”

He was rubbing faster now, his hand blatantly brushing the front of his robes in eager strokes.

“Pull it out for me, Potter. I want to see your cock.”

Draco knew there’d be hesitancy in the Chosen One’s face, as he questioned the morals and implications of unsheathing himself in a public alley, in front of an alleged criminal, in front of Draco sodding Malfoy.

But Potter was a Gryffindor, and used to getting exactly what he wanted, fucking prick. Draco wasn’t surprised to see his needy hands delve into the hem of his trousers, palming himself, his eyes rolling back slightly when he finally touched himself.

It took another minute, the alleyway silent except for ragged breathing and the rough sound of skin on skin, before Draco heard the unmistakable sound of Potter undoing his robes, fabric sliding downwards as he finally exposed his length.

“Yes, that’s it,” Draco cooed. “Gods, that cock would feel so good between my lips. I want to touch it, but you’ve got me all tied up over here.” He pulled at his restraints, flexing his arms in the process. He heard a small groan escape Potter’s throat as his shirt rode up a little, exposing just the tiniest bit of pale flesh.

“ _Prends ta queue dans ta main_ , touch it for me,” Draco moaned, rolling his hips towards Potter. He knew what he looked like when he spoke French, and was pleased to see Potter respond, his eyes rolling back slightly as his eyelashes fluttered.  Draco knew he was about to take another chance, but he was fairly confident it would pay off. “Grab onto your cock, show how hard you are for me, _baby_.”

Potter’s eyes rolled back further as his hips bucked forward.

_Success._

“Lick your palm, get it really wet for me. Pretend it’s my needy mouth sucking on your fingers.”

Draco couldn’t help but allow a moan to escape his throat when he watched Potter raise his arm and stick out his tongue. He licked his hand thoroughly, pulling in each digit as if his skin was covered in sticky treacle tart.

“That’s it,” Draco groaned, his own cock pressing heavily against his pants as he watched Potter wrap his fingers around his thick cock. There would be time to pull himself off later to this memory, when he was back in the safety of his flat, hopefully with the crystal that was still burning in his pocket.

“Good boy.” He saw Potter’s groan before he heard it, building in the depths of his throat before openly escaping his mouth in a heady, wanton noise. Potter began to rub, slow, thorough strokes, gathering the pre-come at the tip of his cock. He pulled against his foreskin, exposing the thick head dripping with salty want, before working his palm downward.

“Close your eyes, Potter.” His stare was setting Draco off-balance. He couldn’t concentrate as green eyes blazed into his own silver. Once his eyelids shut, Draco was able to continue, filling the air with his dirty confessions.

“I’ve thought about swallowing you down, taking your cock into my hand, my mouth, since sixth year, Potter. I’ve thought about my fingers opening you up, my tongue opening you up, my cock opening you up while you moan, and scream and buck. Can you moan for me, baby?”

Potter’s moan was guttural, almost manic, as his stroking became frenzied.

“Good boy. I know you’ve thought of me too. Thought about what it would feel like to be on all fours for me, your needy little hole just waiting for my cock. You’d be so ready for me, so ready for me to fuck you, to pound you into the mattress. I’m hard just thinking about it, about filling you with my cock and my come.”

Draco kicked off the wall and closed the distance between them. He leaned close to Potter’s ear, his voice deep and controlled.

“I'm dying to find out if you are as good in real life as you are in my fantasies.”

“Yes, _gods,_ me too, Draco,” Potter growled, unable to hold back, and Draco could feel his hot breath on his cheek, Potters hand flitting rapidly over his cock as he rolled his hips, closer and closer to Draco’s own.

“Come for me, Potter,” Draco grunted into his ear, his tongue lapping the tender skin of his earlobe at the last second, their first touch, and Potter’s intoxicating moans filled the darkness, filled the alleyway.

Draco glanced down at Potter’s fist, watching how his hips rolled with each tug as he coated himself with his own seed. He licked his lips, wanting to taste every drop of him. He wondered briefly if there would ever be a time where Potter would let him get on his knees, outside of the dirty alleyway filled with dirty words. He wanted to drape Potter with praise, with kisses and tender touches.

Instead, he smirked as Potter opened his eyes and flicked his wand, tucking his now clean and sated cock back into his robes and stepping back from his still-bound culprit. He watched as Potter’s hand reached up, coming dangerously close to his cheek, threatening to caress his pale skin.

Draco swallowed hard as Potter’s hand retracted, falling heavily to his side.

“Think you can release the rope now?”

“Just give me back the stone and I can get you off - erm, let you off with a warning.” He flicked his wrist and wandlessly removed the bindings from Draco’s wrists.

Draco rolled his eyes, but handed over the crystal, dropping it into the same hand that had just been covered with Potter’s spunk. He’d just attempt to steal it in another week, making sure to check for any errant spells that would surely be added to its security charms.

“And Draco?” Potter asked, his voice now confident and strong. “I’ll be watching you.”

“I’m sure you will, Potter.”


End file.
